Inspiration Innatendue
by Altheaa
Summary: Tokio Hotel Twincest UA Tom est un écrivain qui a perdu son inspiration...qui la retrouve d'une manière peu commune en la personne de Bill, evidemment x


**Os écrit pour un jeu. Je mets la demande qu'on m'a donné à la fin de l'os pour celles intéressées x)**

**Inspiration Inattendue**

Des pages et des pages se répandaient en éventail autour du jeune homme qui les semait, les chiffonnant quelques fois avant de les laisser retomber sur le plancher taché d'encre et de café. Noircies d'une écriture presque illisible, elles révélaient la même nervosité que celle qui habitait présentement leur auteur.

« Nul. Pitoyable. Sans intérêt. Ridicule. Déjà vu. »

A chaque nouveau qualificatif, une feuille de papier venait augmenter le tas conséquent de pages gisant déjà sur le sol, ainsi que l'anxiété du jeune homme. Lorsque que ce dernier se retrouva les mains vides, il lâcha un lourd soupir avant de s'assoir en tailleurs à même le parquet, ses yeux plissés perdus quelque part sur les flammes qui consumaient lentement une épaisse bûche dans la cheminée. Seul le doux crépitement du bois troublait le silence pesant, alors que l'homme inspirait longuement, cherchant à chasser l'énervement qui commençait à l'envahir.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée, ce n'était même plus urgent, mais vital. Il désespérait, et se demanda même s'il ne devrait pas tout simplement se jeter dans le feu. Peut-être même qu'après, il trouverait assez de matière pour écrire un livre réunissant toutes les sensations qu'on éprouve lorsque la brûlure des flammes détruit lentement le corps, ne laissant qu'un amas de cendres derrière elles.

Il secoua vivement la tête, c'était une mauvaise idée, d'ailleurs il n'était vraiment pas certain d'être encore capable d'écrire avec des mains calcinées.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je songe à des choses aussi stupides ? » s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Finalement, il réunit les débuts avortés de divers scénario, et les lança dans le feu, les observant s'embraser avec une fascination presque malsaine, finissant aussi consumées que son inspiration.

Il s'allongea sur le sol, et resta là durant quelques minutes, cherchant vainement à relier les idées qui lui venaient pour former une histoire concrète, une trame qui tiendrait la route. Cela faisait de longues semaines qu'il n'avait rien écrit de potable, et son employeur ne cessait de le harceler pour obtenir ne serait-ce que dix lignes correctes. Il était sensé lui fournir un nouveau roman-feuilleton à publier dans son journal, son dernier ayant plutôt plu au public. Cela ne faisait pourtant pas de lui un écrivain célèbre, au contraire, à 25 ans, Tom n'était qu'un feuilletoniste payé à la ligne dans un journal dont la qualité littéraire laissait à désirer.

Superbe perspective d'avenir, songea-t-il ironiquement.

Mais malgré cela, il aimait son métier, et, s'il était moins modeste, il avouerait sans mal que ses écrits étaient tout de même d'un niveau supérieur à ceux qui étaient publiés aux pages adjacentes. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que son patron l'appelait tous les jours, réclamant encore et encore son dû.

Seulement, Tom connaissait ce qu'on nomme couramment le syndrome de la page blanche, et il commençait à angoisser sérieusement.

Il se décida enfin à se relever, et dépoussiéra vaguement ses vêtements froissés, avant de passer négligemment une main dans ses tresses. Il la retira vivement, une mine de dégoût peinte sur le visage.

Il était vraiment temps qu'il se lave, il s'était assez négligé ces derniers jours, dans sa recherche frénétique et désespérée du scénario parfait, mais cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il avait besoin de s'aérer, de sortir, de vivre.

[…]

Face à face avec son verre à moitié vide, Tom se demanda si sortir était réellement une bonne idée. Au final, la seule chose qui différait était qu'il ne se morfondait plus seul chez lui, mais dans une boite de nuit à la musique assourdissante. Il vida le reste de sa boisson d'un trait, et parcourut la salle du regard, sans but réel, avant de retourner dans la contemplation de son verre. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas ici qu'il allait retrouver l'inspiration. Il faudrait un miracle, de toute manière.

Ledit miracle se présenta justement d'une bien étrange manière, s'asseyant tranquillement en face de Tom.

«Si tu continues à le reluquer d'une telle façon, je crois bien que ton verre va rougir » déclara l'inconnu d'un ton naturel.

Tom releva la tête et tomba face à face avec un jeune homme à la beauté singulière. Il possédait une part de féminité très prononcée dans les traits finement dessinés de son visage, accentuée par le gloss qui rendaient ses lèvres brillantes et les – fausses – dreads noires et blanches qui retombaient librement sur ses épaules et sûrement plus bas encore, Tom ne pouvait le voir. Ses yeux étaient cernés de khôl et ses cils lui semblaient exagérément longs, alors qu'il battait des paupières en le fixant du regard.

« Je trouve ça triste de laisser un si bel homme désespérément seul, c'est du gâchis, on ne devrait pas rester à l'écart quand on a un physique comme le tien, c'est égoïste. »

« C'est pas plutôt toi qui est si désespérément seul que tu viens accoster un illustre inconnu pour trouver de la compagnie ? » Rétorqua Tom avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es la personne la plus intéressante ici, les autres sont tous désespérément laids, je crois que je ne reviendrais pas dans cette boite »

Tom sourit franchement « Et bien, monsieur le difficile porte bien un nom, je présume »

« Bill. Et je ne suis pas difficile, juste réaliste. Et toi, monsieur le solitaire ?»

Bill. Le nom lui plaisait, simple, facile à retenir. C'était parfait. Il eut un déclic, et ça lui apparut comme une évidence. Il tenait un personnage. Un bon.

Il fallait évidemment peaufiner les détails, déterminer les particularités et trouver les traits de caractères marquant, mais visiblement, ce Bill possédait un caractère intéressant à développer, il n'y avait qu'à le regarder pour le deviner.

Oui, il tenait le protagoniste de son prochain écrit, il en était presque certain.

Une main s'agita devant son visage et il papillonna stupidement des yeux.

« Tu sais, généralement quand quelqu'un te demande ton prénom, tu lui donnes, au lieu de rester bêtement silencieux. » remarqua Bill.

« Tom. » répondit-t-il simplement. « Dis-moi Bill, t'as du temps devant toi ? »

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil interrogateur « C'est une proposition ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Dommage. Comme je disais, c'est de l'égoïsme. Cependant, j'ai toujours du temps pour bel homme, alors on va dire que oui. »

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« 21 ans »

« Tu habites dans cette ville ? »

« Oui »

« Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Tu me fais un interrogatoire en règle ? » questionna Bill sur un ton suspicieux « T'es un peu flippant comme type, en fait. »

« Non, c'est juste que tu m'intrigues. J'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre plus sur toi. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es flippant » Plaisanta Bill « Mais si tu veux me connaître plus intimement, on est juste à côté des toilettes »

« Tu ne penses qu'au sexe ou je rêve ? » Soupira Tom.

Si c'était le cas, il serait légèrement embêté, il ne pouvait pas écrire uniquement des scènes érotiques, ça risquait de lasser, et ça ruinerait toutes ses espérances.

Bill rit franchement avant de déclarer « Non. Même si ça fait largement partie de ma vie. »

« Et donc, je recommence, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« J'vais en cours, parfois, quand l'envie me chante, mais c'est très rare, je préfère passer mon temps entre les fêtes et les boites. En fait, je me lève jamais avant midi. Et encore, c'est tôt. »

« Et comment tu fais pour maintenir ce train de vie ? »

« Je suis un gosse de riche, et je m'ennuie. »

Tom avait un mal fou à rester concentrer sur la conversation, des centaines d'idées envahissaient son esprit, et il en avait presque le tournis. Ses doigts lui faisaient mal tellement l'envie d'écrire était forte, et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas tout simplement écrire sur la nappe avec la rondelle de citron qui se noyait au fond de son cocktail.

« Tu me racontes ? »

« Seulement si tu m'offres à boire.»

[…]

Les minutes semblaient trop courtes à Tom, tandis qu'il observait la boite se vider de plus en plus. Bill avait bu pas mal d'alcool, et il avait commencé à lui raconter, sans la moindre hésitation ni gêne, sa vie en version intégrale. Il était d'une nature bavarde, et il babillait sans s'arrêter alors que Tom tentait de retenir toutes les informations utiles qu'il stockait dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il était presque tenté de sortir un microphone et d'enregistrer tout ce que Bill disait, mais il n'en avait pas sur lui, et cela risquait de paraître quand même grandement suspect.

Bill se tut soudainement et Tom reporta son regard sur lui, surpris.

« Ça va pas ? »

« Si. C'est juste qu'il est déjà tard – ou tôt, et que j'en avais presque oublié ma frustration sexuelle. C'est bête, je t'ai pas raconté les trucs les plus intéressants. Tant pis. »

Il se leva et s'approcha de Tom, penchant son visage proche du sien. « Toujours pas intéressé ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Dommage. Bon du coup je vais me contenter du moins moche que je trouverais. Bye. »Sans plus de cérémonie, Bill tournait les talons, lorsque Tom le rappela.

« Bill ! »

« Quoi, t'as déjà changé d'avis ? »

« On peut se revoir ? »

Bill fit mine de réfléchir, fronçant les sourcils avant de lancer « Je suis en boite tous les soirs. »

« Quelle boite ? »

« Une boite gay, bien évidemment »

Et il partit, laissant un Tom ahuri derrière lui. Des boites gays, il y en avait pas mal dans cette ville.

[…]

Les premiers rayons du soleil effleuraient les vitres sales du salon, et Tom était étalé à plat ventre à même le plancher poussiéreux, tapant sur son ordinateur portable, ses doigts se mouvant selon le rythme effréné des idées qui fusaient dans son esprit. Ça avait toujours été sa manière de fonctionner, allongé à même le sol, avec son ordinateur portable posé devant lui et un feu crépitant dans la cheminée à sa gauche.

A peine était-il rentré de la boite de nuit, qu'il avait immédiatement mis sur papier un résumé plutôt désordonné de tout ce qu'il avait retenu d'intéressant de l'histoire de Bill, et les quelques pistes qu'il envisageait pour la suite.

Maintenant, les pages Word s'enchainaient les unes après les autres, et sa source d'inspiration ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir avant plusieurs heures encore, alors il en profitait. S'il continuait sur cette voie, il aurait sûrement un chapitre entier à envoyer à son employeur. Ignorant les crampes qui malmenaient ses doigts, et son dos endolori par sa position, il écrivait, encore et encore.

Tom tendit un bras pour attraper une tasse de café, la portant à ses lèvres tout en continuant de d'écrire de sa main libre. Il grimaça, elle était froide et trop sucrée, avant de la reposer trop brutalement, la renversant involontairement. Une vague de café inonda le clavier, et Tom en hurla presque d'énervement alors qu'il tentait vainement d'endiguer la catastrophe avec le bas de son t-shirt. Il essuya la boisson de son mieux, puis s'empressa d'enregistrer son travail sur clé usb, priant pour que rien ne soit endommagé.

Puis il se remit au travail, du moins, il tenta. Les touches collaient à ses phalanges et certaines ne répondaient même plus. Il pesta, et décida que prendre une pause serait bon pour sa santé mentale. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge murale et ouvrit de grands yeux, il n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer, et cela faisait déjà de longues heures que ses paupières tentaient de se clore désespérément. Il soupira et se releva, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque ses vertèbres craquèrent assez désagréablement.

Il traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa chambre à coucher, et s'affala sur son lit, enfouissant son visage au creux de son oreiller et s'endormant presque instantanément.

[…]

Une sonnerie stridente résonnait dans tout l'appartement, et Tom geignit pitoyablement, ramenant sa couette épaisse par-dessus son visage pour tenter d'étouffer ce son désagréable qui l'avait sorti du sommeil. Le téléphone cessa finalement de sonner, et Tom soupira de soulagement, tentant de se rendormir au plus vite. Son portable se mit à vibrer sur la table de chevet, et il se sentit comme prêt à commettre un meurtre.

Abdiquant face à l'adversité du monde qui tenait absolument à lui gâcher un précieux repos, il tendit le bras et s'empara de son téléphone.

« Ouais ? » Grommela-il (il ne fallait pas non plus lui demander trop de politesse dès le réveil)

« Tom ! C'est David »

David, son employeur. Ça semblait mauvais pour lui.

« T'as toujours rien pour moi ? Je ne vais plus être patient très longtemps » l'avertit David.

« Non, toujours rien, déso… Hey ! Mais si en fait ! »

Tom se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, il était vraiment un cas désespéré au sortir du sommeil.

« Si si ! » reprit-il, un peu mieux éveillé et, légèrement excité « Je tiens un bon truc, enfin je crois, je t'envoie ça dès que je peux. »

« Tu me l'envoies tout de suite, et tu passes me voir, » ordonna David, avant de raccrocher, laissant Tom la bouche entrouverte, prêt à répliquer.

Il soupira, et consentit à s'extirper de son lit, prenant soin de poser le pied droit en premier sur le sol. Mieux valait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, la journée promettait d'être longue.

Il se dirigea d'une démarche trainante jusqu'au salon, où son ordinateur gisait encore, encerclé d'une trace de café ineffaçable sur le plancher pâle. Tom grogna et s'empressa d'allumer son portable pour envoyer son écrit à David. Il n'avait même pas le courage de relire, cela ne lui paraissait plus une si bonne idée que ça, à tête reposée, alors il cliqua sur « envoyer » et essaya de ne plus y penser.

Il espérait juste que cela lui plairait, histoire qu'il puisse se racheter un nouvel ordinateur.

[…]

Tom n'en menait pas large, alors qu'il patientait plus ou moins sur son fauteuil, remuant nerveusement sa jambe et se tortillant sans cesse, faisant grincer le cuir et s'attirant le regard blasé de la secrétaire.

« Tom » soupira celle-ci « arrête de remuer, tu m'fatigues»

L'interpellé retourna un regard noir à la jeune femme qu'il côtoyait maintenant depuis quelques années, et croisa ses bras sur son torse en signe de mécontentement.

« Je peux savoir ce que fout David ? C'est bien son genre ça, me dire de venir au plus tôt pour me laisser poireauter comme un con ! »

« C'est parce que j'aime me faire désirer » remarqua une voix amusée dans son dos.

Tom se releva brusquement, son taux d'anxiété remontant intensément à son paroxysme lorsque David lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Le jeune écrivain s'exécuta en trainant des pieds, n'ayant soudainement plus très envie de faire face à son employeur.

« Alors » commença David alors que Tom refermait la porte derrière lui avant de prendre place sur une chaise face à lui.

« Alors quoi ? Tu me fais stresser »

« J'ai lu ce que tu m'as envoyé, d'ailleurs les correcteurs vont se mordre les doigts devant les fautes immondes que tu fais, et… »

Tom grogna.

« Et je dois dire que, j'adore ! C'est génial Tom ! Il t'aura fallu un temps infini, mais au moins tu m'as pondu quelque chose qui va remonter un peu nos ventes ! Alors tu vas de suite m'expliquer ça plus en détail, et t'as intérêt à ne pas me la rejouer écrivain maudit en manque d'inspiration en plein milieu de la publication. »

Tom se relaxa et sourit « T'inquiètes pas, j'ai de l'inspiration à revendre »

[…]

Alors qu'il se pressait vers le quartier gay de sa ville, Tom se demanda un instant s'il ne devrait pas se dissimuler quelque part pour être sûr de voir Bill arriver et le suivre. Mais il chassa rapidement cette idée saugrenue de son esprit, non seulement il aurait l'air louche à reluquer tous les hommes qui passeraient, mais en plus il se faisait déjà tard et sa source d'inspiration ambulante était peut être déjà en train de danser quelque part.

Il soupira, jetant un regard désespéré à la foule de gens qui s'entassait à chaque entrée de boite ou bar, et paniqua un instant en songeant qu'il ne retrouvait peut être pas Bill. Il souffla un bon coup et avança dans la rue, dédaignant une boite sûrement pas assez réputée pour celui qu'il cherchait. Après un moment d'hésitation, il trancha et se dirigea vers une qui lui semblait assez bien pour Bill.

Lorsqu'il mit enfin les pieds à l'intérieur, il se sentit à nouveau découragé en voyant le nombre incalculable de personnes qui dansaient les uns contre les autres sur la piste. Il s'apprêta à aller demander au premier barman qu'il trouverait s'il n'avait pas aperçu quelqu'un qui correspondrait à la description de Bill, lorsqu'il le vit sortir tranquillement de la back room, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

Tom voulut crier de soulagement, mais il se contint, et à la place se dépêcha de rejoindre l'androgyne qui s'accoudait au bar. Il s'assit à ses côtés et ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire ravi lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers le sien.

« Oh Tom ! Quel coïncidence qu'on se retrouve encore au même endroit ! Mais j'en suis plutôt ravi, peut être que tu ne me foutras pas un râteau cette fois ! »

Tom haussa un sourcil interrogateur « Un râteau ? Moi ? »

« T'as clairement refusé mes avances, je trouve que ça y ressemble assez… »

Tom prit une mine confite et s'excusa « Désolé, je voulais pas te vexer »

« Pas grave. Alors, je peux faire quelque chose pour l'homme sexy que tu es ? » Questionna Bill avant de s'humecter les lèvres en le fixant dans les yeux.

Tom le dévisagea un instant, avant de proposer, avec un sourire calé aux coins des lèvres.

« Je t'offre à boire ? » Il marqua une pause avant de rajouter, alors que Bill s'apprêter à lui répondre, « Ailleurs. »

« Ailleurs ? » Bill haussa un sourcil « Où ça ? »

« N'importe, là où on peut s'entendre parler »

Bill sembla peser le pour ou le contre un instant, et Tom le fit céder avec un sourire charmeur.

« Okay » soupira-t-il « c'est bien parce que c'est toi »

Ils délaissèrent la boite de nuit trop bruyante pour un bar qui l'était moins, toujours situé dans le quartier gay. Ils s'accoudèrent à une petite table dans un coin des plus reculés, et Bill posa ses coudes sur la table, calant son visage entre ses paumes en observant son vis-à-vis d'un œil curieux.

« Alors que vais-je devoir faire pour mériter ma boisson ? »

Tom roula des yeux et répondit simplement « Juste parler, j'aime le son de ta voix »

Ce n'était pas spécialement vrai, mais si complimenter le jeune homme pouvait l'aider à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, alors il n'allait pas sans priver.

« Et il parait que tu ne m'as pas raconté le plus intéressant, donc, j'attends »

Bill gloussa, heureux de pouvoir raconter sa vie (secrètement, il adorait ça) lorsqu'un serveur les interrompit.

« Pour les amoureux, ça sera quoi ? »

Tom éclata de rire alors que Bill lui jetait un regard indigné.

« Là, t'es vexant » bouda-t-il avant de commander.

Le serveur repartit et Bill croisa les bras sur son torse frêle.

« Bon, j'en étais où ? J'avoue que j'ai fais pas mal de choses hier après t'avoir parlé, ça m'est un peu sorti de l'esprit »

« Des choses comme quoi ? »

Bill lui décocha un sourire pervers qui valait toutes les réponses du monde, et Tom leva les mains.

« Okay, je préfère pas savoir, finalement » se rétracta-t-il « Mais y'a rien d'autre dans ta vie quotidienne que les sorties et le sexe ? »

« Bien sur que si » Il réfléchit « J'adore chanter, je te l'ai pas encore dit ? Je voulais prendre des cours de chants quand j'étais petit mais mon père n'a jamais voulu. Pas assez bien pour lui. Il pensait que je reprendrais sa boite, la blague, il a vite déchanté quand il a compris que son fils était trop excentrique, et définitivement trop gay, pour reprendre sa suite.

On a plus aucun contact amical, par contre j'adore ma mère. D'ailleurs sans elle je serais sûrement à la rue, je suis incapable de m'investir dans aucun job qu'il soit, à part devenir Rock Star, ouais, ça j'adorerais pour sûr ! »

Tom acquiesça, il avait un peu l'impression d'être devenu le psychologue de Bill, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

« Au fait tu fais quoi toi dans la vie, Tom ? »

« Rien de spécial, j'écris » répondit évasivement l'intéressé.

« Vraiment ? J'adore écrire aussi, enfin, des chansons je veux dire. Ouais, ça sonne stupide, en fait. Tu parles d'un écrivain » rit Bill.

« Ce qui compte c'est que tu prennes du plaisir à le faire » affirma sérieusement Tom.

« En parlant de prendre du plaisir… »

La phrase resta en suspens et Tom secoua négativement la tête.

« Si t'es sage, un jour… »

Bill grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de reprendre la discussion, du moins, son quasi-monologue, et Tom se sentit rassuré, il savait maintenant par quel moyen il était sûr de tenir Bill près de lui jusqu'à la fin de son roman : l'androgyne voulait plus que visiblement coucher avec lui, et c'était plus qu'arrangeant.

Par contre, ce qui était dérangeant était qu'il valait mieux pour lui de rien faire avec Bill jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé, et Tom n'était pas forcément sûr de résister à ses avances peu subtiles.

Après tout, il était resté un homme, et Bill était foutrement séduisant.

[…]

Deux heures passèrent avant que Bill ne se décide à partir, pour le plus grand désespoir de Tom qui aurait voulu obtenir encore plus d'idées pour ses écrits. Il le regarda remettre sa veste en cuir rouge et réajuster ses dreads et réagit enfin.

« Bill attends ! » s'exclama-t-il, sûrement un peu trop fort puisque l'interpellé gloussa.

« No stress, je suis juste en face de toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il se pencha vers l'écrivain et glissa sa main le long de son bras dénudé étalé sur la table. « T'as changé d'avis ? »

« Hum » Tom fit semblant d'hésiter « Faudrait qu'on se voit encore une fois, peut-être. »

« Et bien, retrouve moi en boite demain » soupira Bill « Je te facilite la tâche, j'irai sûrement au Turquoise. »

Il déposa un baiser furtif au coin des lèvres de Tom avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner, en profitant pour se déhancher plus qu'à l'habituel, histoire de.

[…]

Bill aurait tout donné pour pouvoir farniente au soleil, les pieds dans le sable brûlant d'une ile paradisiaque quelque part dans l'océan Pacifique ; mais, à son plus grand désespoir, une averse presque diluvienne s'abattait sur la ville allemande, et plus précisément sur son corps grelottant.

Il se pressa dans les rues désertées, luttant contre le vent pour atteindre sa destination. Il se maudit une dernière fois d'être sorti sans parapluie sous un ciel aussi menaçant quelques heures plus tôt, tandis qu'il pressait à plusieurs reprises la sonnette de l'imposante habitation.

Quelqu'un daigna enfin lui ouvrir et il se précipita à l'intérieur, essuya nerveusement ses pieds sur le paillasson alors qu'il donnait sa veste au majordome sans lui accorder plus d'attention qu'à un porte-manteau. Il gémit lorsque qu'une eau presque glaciale dégoulina de ses dreads sur la peau de son dos et de ses épaules.

« Bill ! » s'écria un jeune homme blond platine qui se pressait dans sa direction. « Tu m'as l'air mouillé, il pleut dehors ? »

« Non je suis tombé dans une flaque d'eau » pesta Bill alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures «A ton avis Andy ? »

« Désolé. Tu sembles glacé, peut être devrais-tu enlever tous ses vêtements trempés et donc inutiles » Proposa Andreas en soulevant un sourcil – du moins en essayant, il avait beau observer Bill le faire depuis des années, il n'arrivait jamais à le faire avec autant de classe que ce dernier.

« Hum, je dirais pas non à ce que tu me réchauffes un peu » répondit Bill sur un ton séducteur tout en commençant à retirer son tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau.

« Je déconnais. Ma mère est dans la maison Bill »

« Rien à foutre » décréta Bill en attrapant Andreas par le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite dans les larges escaliers, le menant jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier.

Il le tira jusqu'au lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce et le fit tomber en arrière sur le matelas, se positionnant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

« T'en dis quoi maintenant ? »

Andreas le repoussa et s'assit sur ses hanches, caressant le torse nu de ses doigts si chaud contre la peau glacée, faisant se tortiller Bill sous le toucher agréable. Le blond ouvrit des yeux ronds, alors que son index venait titiller le téton gauche de son amant.

« Bordel, quand t'es-tu fais ce piercing ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule, avant de se pencher en avant pour saisir le bout de métal entre ses dents, faisant miauler Bill. C'était exactement le genre de réaction que ce dernier avait voulu susciter en se faisant percer à cet endroit.

« Bordel Andy j'ai vraiment besoin que tu fasses quelque chose là » geignit Bill « J'ai été si frustré hier, à cause cet homme »

Andreas mordilla la peau de son cou avant de répondre, entre deux baisers à cet endroit.

« Quel homme ? »

Ses doigts s'échinèrent à déboucler la ceinture de Bill, et ce dernier le fit de lui-même.

« Il est si beau, et il a l'air si bien foutu » gémit-il alors qu'Andreas faisait difficilement glisser son slim humide le long de ses jambes fines. « Mais il refuse toutes mes avances »

Le blond balança le jean sur le sol et releva son regard interloqué vers son ami.

« Quoi ? Il ment, c'est sûr »

« Huum, je suis pas irrésistible Andy » grogna Bill, même si ça lui arrachait la gorge de l'admettre.

« Pour moi tu l'es » affirma-t-il en pressant sa paume sur le boxer, contre l'entrejambe dure de Bill qui se mordit les lèvres.

« Alors tais-toi et baise moi »

[…]

Tom tapait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur nouvellement acquis depuis des heures lorsqu'il décida enfin que le chapitre était clos. Il se relit hâtivement et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit fier de ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus le roman du siècle, mais tout lui semblait mieux quand il était empli d'une inspiration sans borne. Il lui semblait qu'il pourrait écrire des centaines de chapitres sur Bill, alors qu'il n'en était seulement qu'au deuxième. Peu importait, au moins il aimait ce qu'il faisait.

Il finit sa relecture et l'envoya à David, s'estimant satisfait du travail effectué. Il se releva du sol sur lequel il était allongé, comme d'habitude, et s'étira longuement. Le jour commençait déjà à décliner, et il lui faudrait se rendre présentable avant de sortir ce soir-là. S'il voulait continuer à garder sa source d'inspiration, il fallait qu'il soit le plus à son avantage possible (il aimait parfois penser qu'il tenait Bill par les couilles).

Souriant à cette pensée, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et n'en ressortit que de longues minutes plus tard, suivi d'un nuage de vapeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et décida qu'il était temps de partir.

[…]

Bill adorait sentir ces corps masculins se presser contre le sien, leur mains baladeuses caresser sa chute de reins, et leurs souffles erratiques s'écraser contre sa nuque ou son visage. C'était la raison pour laquelle il adulait les pistes de danses des boites gays, et il était présentement en train de s'y déhancher langoureusement, entouré de près par deux hommes plus ou moins sexys, et plus ou moins excités. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque l'un des deux lui glissa quelques mots au creux de l'oreille, et s'extirpa de la foule en l'entrainant avec lui.

Il progressa de quelques pas en direction de la sortie lorsqu'il aperçut une tête connue du coin de l'œil. Il se stoppa brutalement, au plus grand déplaisir de son compagnon, et s'écria « Tom ! ».

L'interpellé fit volte-face et observa avec une satisfaction grandissante Bill se diriger vers lui en abandonnant sans plus de cérémonie l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Intérieurement, il était soulagé, il avait cru qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à le retrouver dans cette masse de gens. Pourquoi diable fréquentait-il des boites aussi immenses ?

« Hey ! » le salua Bill « Je vois que t'es finalement venu, je me demandais si tu le ferais, à vrai dire. »

« J'avais envie de te voir, que veux-tu ? »

« Wow, après seulement deux jours ! Tu m'adores dis donc !» pouffa Bill, et Tom renifla une forte odeur d'alcool dans son haleine.

« Tu viens avec moi ? » proposa Tom, l'entrainant déjà à sa suite en le tirant par le poignet sans attendre de réponse.

« Et attends ! Seulement si tu m'offres à boire » protesta vivement l'androgyne.

« Je suis pas sûr que tu sois encore en état de parler après encore ne serait-ce qu'un verre » releva Tom.

« Je suis une vraie pipelette quand je suis bourré »

Tom se retint de faire remarquer qu'il l'était en permanence.

« Je t'offrirai tout ce que tu veux alors. »

« Cool on va où ? »

[…]

Tom se demanda un instant comment il en était arrivé à avoir un Bill à moitié soul sur les genoux, triturant ses tresses et en train de lui raconter les détails de sa vie sexuelle. Il trouvait la vie vraiment bizarre, par moments.

« Mais quand il m'a montré la vidéo quelques jours plus tard, j'ai trouvé ça cool» poursuivit ce dernier. « Elle doit être quelque part sur le net maintenant, mais bon. »

« Attends » Tom sortit de ces pensées « quelle vidéo ? »

« Tomiii » Tom grimaça au surnom « Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! » s'insurgea Bill « Le vidéo qu'Andy avait filmé de nous en train de baiser ! »

« Qui est Andy ? »

« Je t'ai pas parlé d'Andy ? » s'exclama Bill « C'est mon meilleur ami mais on couche aussi ensemble parfois. Comme aujourd'hui, à cause de toi. » Il appuya ses dire en pressant son index contre le torse de Tom.

« De moi ? »

Il se dit qu'il commençait vraiment à perdre le fil de la conversation – si tant était qu'il y en avait un.

« Oui » Bill nicha son visage contre son cou et lécha furtivement sa peau « Tu me frustres Tom » Ses doigts glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Tom, frôlant son ventre. « Je veux savoir ce que tu caches derrière ce truc »

Tom éloigna les mains de Bill et soupira.

« Une autre fois, peut être. »

Bill afficha une moue boudeuse et Tom secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu m'as déjà dit ça hier, » geignit l'androgyne, avant de faire glisser sa langue le long de sa clavicule découverte.

« Je trouve qu'on ne se connait pas encore assez » déclara Tom avec le plus de sérieux possible.

Bill releva son visage face au sien, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh, tu es ce genre de mec alors. » Il prit un air songeur « Mais, j'aime ça, j'adore ce qui semble inaccessible, parce que ça ne l'est jamais, justement »

Tom ne put retenir un sourire, et répondit « Tu vas être obligé de me parler encore, tu sais »

« Huuum, je crois que je saurais me sacrifier » murmura Bill avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Tom. Elles étaient trop tentantes et il n'avait su résister.

Mais il se fit repousser gentiment beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût, et ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« On touche qu'avec les yeux, » le sermonna Tom.

« Je te déteste, » grogna Bill.

[…]

Tom paressait sur son lit, profitant de ces longues heures qu'il lui restait encore à flemmarder. Il avait bouclé deux chapitres la veille et ne se sentait pas le besoin d'écrire aujourd'hui. S'avancer dans son travail n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et il ne comptait pas y rompre. De plus il fallait qu'il demande deux-trois détails à Bill avant de pouvoir poursuivre.

Deux semaines était passées, et il avait réussi à voir Bill tous les soirs. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas menti quand il lui avait dit qu'il sortait toutes les nuits, et Tom commençait à être fatigué par ce rythme de vie. Cependant, ce soir là ferait quelque peu exception à la règle, au lieu de retrouver Bill en boite, il était convié à une fête du meilleur ami de celui-ci.

Nul doute que ça ne changerait finalement pas grand-chose, d'après ce qu'il avait compris de Bill, ce dernier n'envisageait aucune fête sans alcool, ni danse, ni sexe. La routine, dirait-il.

Tom aurait voulu rester cloitré chez lui, pour une fois, le bruit et l'agitation de ces dernières sorties commençant à le rendre las, mais il fallait qu'il voie Bill.

Non pas parce que l'androgyne lui manquait, ou qu'il appréciait réellement sa compagnie, mais parce qu'il puisait toute son inspiration directement en lui. Et il voulait connaître le moindre détail, la moindre parcelle de Bill, il le fallait. Il avait l'impression que sa vie s'était résumée à Bill ces derniers jours.

La journée, il écrivait sur lui, imaginait ses mimiques, ses moues, l'expression de son visage et la profondeur de ses pupilles, s'échinait à coller le plus possible à la réalité, prenant soin d'intégrer les manies et manières de parler du jeune homme, cherchait à deviner les pensées, les émotions qui pouvait traverser l'esprit de Bill dans telle ou telle situation, et, parfois, se demandait ce qu'il faisait à cette heure, et avec qui.

Était-il avec son meilleur ami, qu'il avait l'impression de connaître sans l'avoir jamais rencontré, avec sa mère, qu'il chérissait tant, ou encore avec un homme quelconque, gémissant à n'en plus finir ?

Ses joues rosirent à cette pensée, il était certain que s'il en avait eu le droit, il se serait fait une joie de publier une scène de sexe pur et simple. Il prenait un plaisir malsain à s'inventer ce genre de scène en pensée, et il n'arrivait même pas à trouver ça mauvais.

La nuit, il passait du temps avec Bill, buvant ses paroles et s'imprégnant de lui. Il pouvait presque décrire son odeur, et la manière dont son nez se plissait lorsqu'il racontait un souvenir désagréable. Lorsqu'il pensait tout connaître de lui, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son interlocuteur, et il adorait ça. Ça lui donnait parfois du fil à retordre, mais Bill lui fournissait un personnage excentrique, plein de surprises et d'un caractère bien prononcé.

Il avait appris à composer avec les tripotages de Bill sur sa personne, même s'il devait avouer subir des bouffées de chaleur pas si désagréables.

Et durant son sommeil, il rêvait souvent de Bill. S'en était presque perturbant, parfois sans aucun sens, mais il hantait même son inconscient, et Tom n'était même pas certain que cela lui déplaisait.

Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi productif, et David était aux anges. Son histoire plaisait au public, ou plus précisément Bill plaisait au public, et ça ne pouvait que les rendre tout deux satisfaits.

[…]

« Andreas, j'ai besoin d'une réponse franche et honnête » déclara solennellement Bill, captant l'entière attention de son ami assis sur le lit. « Elles sont comment mes fesses dans ce jean ? »

Andreas ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant répondre le plus sérieusement du monde.

« A croquer, je suis sûr que Monsieur Tom les adorera si tu les lui mets juste devant son nez »

Bill grommela un « J'en suis pas certain moi » et son meilleur ami éclata de rire.

« Au pire tu viens me voir si t'es trop frustré. »

« Comme d'habitude, » remarqua le brun.

« Oui, je dois avouer que j'apprécie ce Tom, juste pour toute la frustration qu'il te donne et qui te pousse vers moi. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à le remercier ce soir alors. Mais Andy t'es le meilleur pour ça, t'es celui qui me connait mieux. »

« Je sais, » affirma Andreas sur un ton fier.

Bill lui adressa un faible sourire avant de se retourner face au miroir, s'inspectant minutieusement de la tête au pied. Tout lui semblait parfait, et il en fut pleinement satisfait.

« Je crois que je suis prêt, la fête peut commencer ! J'espère que Tom viendra, il a beau m'avoir confirmé sa venue hier soir, j'ai quand même des doutes. Après tout je le connais que depuis une vingtaine de jours. » Déblatéra l'androgyne « Mon dieu j'ai hâte de le voir » rajouta-t-il en sautillant presque sur place.

« Complètement accro, t'es grave tu le sais ? » soupira le blond platine en le dévisageant d'un air à mi chemin entre le blasement et l'amusement.

« J'en suis conscient Andy mais, juste, y a intérêt à ce que je l'embrasse ce soir ! Il a des lèvres si tentantes, tu verrais ça ! » Dit rêveusement Bill avant d'étaler avec soin une nouvelle couche de gloss brillant sur ses lèvres roses.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis nos seize ans, que je t'entends souhaiter _seulement_ embrasser un mec. » rit son meilleur ami « Ça fait bizarre, petit Bill aurait-il fini par apprendre les convenances ? »

« Je t'emmerde profondément » commença Bill avant d'être coupé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

« Voilà quelqu'un » se réjouit-il en tapant des mains. « Peut être que c'est lui » espéra-t-il.

[…]

Malheureusement pour Bill, le nouvel arrivant était tout le monde possible sauf Tom, et des heures s'étaient déjà écoulées que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez.

Mais à cet instant, il ne s'en souciait guère, ses pensées à milles lieux de là, alors qu'il tirait une longue bouffée sur le joint qu'un des invités lui avait donné. Il expira la fumée sur le visage dudit invité, sur lequel il était présentement assis à califourchon, ses cuisses calées de chaque côté de ses genoux, sur le large fauteuil. Il gloussa alors que l'autre homme glissait sa bouche le long de sa gorge, et grogna lorsqu'il sentit le joint couler entre ses doigts.

« Je te l'emprunte » sourit innocemment Andreas, ignorant le regard noir qu'il récolta « Je voudrais pas que tu sois défoncé lorsque ton futur chéri arrivera »

« 'Viendra pas » marmonna Bill avant de lâcher un gémissement lorsque son éventuel futur amant pressa sur ses fesses pour appuyer son aine contre son excitation visible.

Bill adorait ça, ce sentiment d'être durement voulu le faisait toujours exulter, et il aimait plus que tout se faire désirer. Il commença à onduler langoureusement son bassin contre celui de l'homme, plongeant ses lèvres contre son lobe qu'il mordilla doucement, avant de le chatouiller de sa langue humide et chaude. Il sentit l'excitation de son vis-à-vis se faire encore plus forte contre lui, et il sourit à part lui-même, fier de son effet.

Un toussotement le tira de ses pensées et il releva la tête, grimaçant en direction de son meilleur ami qui avait visiblement décidé de le déranger jusqu'au bout.

« Quoi ? » râla-t-il

« Retourne-toi » conseilla seulement Andreas

Bill s'exécuta, et son regard tomba sur un jeune homme semblant complètement perdu, l'air plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Si j'en crois ta description, je crois que voilà notre homme » crut bon d'ajouter Andreas, et Bill bondit hors du canapé, délaissant son compagnon, le frustrant immédiatement.

« Reste ! » ordonna ce dernier « Me laisse pas en plan »

Bill soupira d'exaspération.

« Écoute euh,… » Il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom et leva les yeux au ciel « Truc, on s'verra plus tard au besoin hein. »

Et il s'éloigna, courant presque en direction de Tom qui le fixait en clignant bêtement des yeux. Bill avait sa chemise à moitié ouverte, les joues rouges, et les cheveux décoiffés, et il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus attirant qu'à l'ordinaire. Peut-être était-ce parce que l'avoir vu tripoter cet inconnu, à l'instant, lui avait envoyé des bouffés de chaleur agréables dans tout le corps.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, qu'il vit avec stupéfaction Bill trébucher sur son propre pied et atterrir lamentablement entre ses bras, qu'il avait eu le réflexe de tendre pour le rattraper. Bill se releva piteusement pour lui faire face, et il ne put retenir un fou rire devant sa mine penaude et son embarras.

« Euh, oups ? »

« Ça c'était une arrivée grandiose Bill » remarqua moqueusement Tom.

« Tais-toi, si t'étais arrivé plus tôt j'aurais peut être moins bu, ou fumé » râla l'interpellé.

C'était donc ça l'odeur que Tom percevait.

« Mais je suis là maintenant. Y'a moyen d'être au calme quelque part ? »

« Au calme ? Quelle idée naze dans une super fête ! » Songea Bill à voix haute « C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Suis-moi »

Bill entraina Tom à l'étage, dans une des nombreuses chambres d'ami qui l'occupaient. Sa tête tournait légèrement, il se sentait tanguer, se remarquant soudainement fatigué, et il trouva préférable de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Tom tenta de n'y voir aucune invitation, et s'installa à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de sa taille alors que Bill se blottissait sans gène contre lui.

Un silence planait, plutôt confortable, et Tom pouvait percevoir la respiration chaude de Bill s'écraser contre son épaule, la sentant se faire plus longue et plus profonde à chaque instant. Bill devait être en train de s'endormir, et Tom bascula doucement en arrière, les allongeant tout deux sur les couvertures, leurs visages face à face. Bill papillonna encore plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de les clore définitivement, et Tom sourit à l'air apaisé que prit son visage.

Il trouva qu'un Bill endormi était quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être vu, et il ancra cette vision dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'induire une description de son personnage assoupi quelque part dans son récit, même si ça n'avait aucun sens, tant pis, ce serait plus qu'attendrissant.

Il pensa qu'il n'avait pas obtenu les informations qu'il lui manquait, finalement, et qu'il lui faudrait rester jusqu'au réveil de Bill. La raison pour laquelle il était venu si tard, était qu'il avait fini par se mettre à écrire, et, pris dans son travail, il n'avait eu aucune conscience du temps qui s'écoulait. Lorsqu'il écrivait, il était totalement absorbé par son histoire, par son personnage surtout, et ça l'effrayait presque parfois de constater à quel point il pouvoir perdre pied avec la réalité ces derniers temps.

Ses yeux redessinèrent doucement les courbes du corps allongé, et s'attardèrent un instant sur la peau découverte au niveau des hanches fines. Elle paraissait douce et chaude, alors il la caressa du bout du doigt.

Une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, était justement quelle sensation procurait le toucher de sa peau pâle, et il mordilla nerveusement son piercing tandis qu'il songeait à la meilleure manière de le découvrir.

Et il dénicha son idée lorsqu'il décida de coucher Bill correctement dans le lit. Dormir encore habillé était très mauvais, de surcroit, et dans cette position il risquait de souffrir de courbatures le lendemain. Lentement, il se redressa hors du lit et se pencha pour lui retirer ses santiags, avant d'hésiter, se figeant. Il se reprit, et déboutonna rapidement son jean avant de le lui enlever rapidement. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire courir ses mains le long des jambes presque interminables de Bill, et constata que sa peau était bien aussi soyeuse qu'elle en avait l'air.

Il commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Bill lorsque ce dernier réagit, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de fixer son regard ensommeillé sur lui

« Qu'est-ce t'fous ? »

Tom lui sourit et s'excusa.

« Je voulais pas te réveiller, je voulais juste te déshabiller et te coucher.

« Oh, adorable » chuchota Bill en rougissant légèrement« Merci »

Il se redressa de lui-même sur le lit, et termina de défaire les boutons de son haut, avec la lenteur d'un corps à peine réveillé, inconscient du regard presque émerveillé que Tom portait sur lui.

Puis il rampa sur le matelas et se faufila sous les couvertures, soupirant d'aise.

« Eh bien, bonne nuit, je suppose » lança Tom, et Bill tourna son visage dans sa direction.

« Tu t'en vas ? » Sa voix paraissait triste et Tom s'attendrit malgré lui.

« Je descends juste un peu, je reviendrais après, si tu veux » proposa-t-il.

Bill sauta sur l'occasion « Et bien je le veux, et j'espère bien que tu le feras. »

Tom acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce, éteignant la lumière au passage. Il dévala les escaliers et se retrouva bien vite au milieu de gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Il soupira et se mit en chasse de la seule personne qui l'intéressait, car qui pouvait lui être très utile : Andreas.

Ce dernier étant le meilleur ami de Bill, il était sûr que son avis, extérieur à celui de l'intéressé, pourrait s'avérait précieux. De plus il l'avait déjà intégré dans son histoire, alors il avait vraiment besoin de le connaître davantage. Question de réalisme.

Il parcourut le salon, scannant la salle des yeux à la recherche d'une chevelure platine, et lorsqu'il découvrit son propriétaire, seul pour un instant, il sauta sur l'occasion, et se dirigea rapidement vers lui.

« Tom ! » l'interpella ce dernier, avant de lui tendre une main « Je suis Andreas. »

Tom la saisit et répondit: « Je sais, Bill m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je t'avais facilement reconnu. »

« De même » rit le blond «Et, sans vouloir entrer dans le vif du sujet directement, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses rester stoïque face à ses avances ! » s'exclama-t-il « Même moi j'y parviens pas. »

« Je vois que Bill t'as tout raconté » remarqua Tom avec un sourire en coin.

« Oh oui, crois-moi, tu le frustres plus que personne ne l'a jamais frustré. Et je m'y connais niveau frustration de Bill, je le sens toujours passer ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, effectivement. »

Andreas se figea, s'interrogeant, avant de rougir violemment.

« Je parlais pas dans ce sens là ! Mon dieu, il te raconte vraiment tout ? » S'étonna le blond.

« Disons, pas mal de choses » répliqua Tom avec un clin d'œil.

Andreas croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et le dévisagea suspicieusement.

« Bill a toujours été bavard, mais il ne raconte pas tous les détails de sa vie à n'importe qui, tu dois vraiment lui avoir tapé dans l'œil. Ou alors il te fait confiance. »

Tom hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

« Par contre » La voix du blond se fit lourde de reproches « Si tu songes ne serait-ce qu'un instant à trahir sa confiance, t'aurais affaire à moi ! Malgré ce qu'il a pu te laisser croire, Bill n'apprécie pas vraiment d'étaler sa vie intime à n'importe qui. Crois-moi, tu dois vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial, ça me surprend moi-même ! »

L'écrivain se sentir blanchir à cette déclaration, se sentant presque légèrement coupable, alors que son interlocuteur poursuivait sur sa lancée.

« Bill ne te l'avouerai sûrement jamais, mais il est sensible. Très. Il a beau se protéger sous son apparence excentrique et ses manières de dévergondé, moi je le sais, je le connais.

Alors s'il a décidé de te laisser entre dans sa vie, alors, prends-en soin, ou lâche-le maintenant. Il a tendance à s'attacher trop vite, et ça l'a fait souffrir trop de fois, sauf qu'il est incapable d'en tirer aucune leçon. Sa naïveté le perdra un jour. »

Tom ne put s'empêcher de s'estimer satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Andreas, il avait découvert un meilleur ami protecteur, ce qui se révélait vraiment intéressant. Il avait obtenu de quoi définir un peu plus son caractère, et ça l'arrangeait, il était encore un peu dans le flou concernant ce personnage là, jusqu'à présent.

« Tu peux me faire confiance » mentit-il éhontément, récoltant un sourire amical de son vis-à-vis.

Puis il s'excusa et remonta dans la chambre d'ami, refermant le plus silencieusement possible la porte derrière lui. Il se dévêtit dans le noir avant de se glisser aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait sous les couvertures aux côtés de Bill. Il lâcha un profond soupir de contentement avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir presque instantanément.

[…]

La pièce était toujours plongée dans le noir lorsque Tom se réveilla, et il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. A vrai dire, il ne s'en souciait guère, plus préoccupé qu'il était par le corps pressé partout autour de lui. Il sourit légèrement et chercha à repousser doucement la tête qui reposait sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Bill remua légèrement, se réveillant, et roula sur le dos, libérant Tom de son emprise.

« Désolé » chuchota-t-il et Tom le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était rien.

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre, alors qu'ils se posaient tout deux la même question.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda enfin Tom, et Bill lui répondit en riant qu'il n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

« Assez tard pour que je sois en forme » précisa-t-il tout de même.

« Wow, on doit être en fin d'après-midi » le railla Tom, récoltant une tape sur le torse.

« Très drôle » Bill marqua une pause, réfléchissant « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit à moitié nu dans le même lit et qu'on est rien fait du tout ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Incroyable »

« Tu n'en veux vraiment qu'à mon corps » plaisanta Tom, et il put presque sentir Bill se raidir à côté de lui.

« Si seulement » murmura ce dernier presque imperceptiblement, avant de lui tourner le dos et Tom ouvrit de grands yeux dans le noir, sa bouche formant un « o » surpris.

Est-ce qu'il comprenait bien ce qu'il devait comprendre, ou se faisait-il des idées ? Pour en être certain, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen, et il tendit le bras, allumant la lampe de chevet.

Bill pesta immédiatement, et Tom le plaqua dos au lit, se penchant au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Il suçota la lèvre inférieure de Bill, et celui-ci ferma les yeux, enroulant une main autour de la nuque de Tom pour le rapprocher davantage. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres en une invitation, et la langue de Tom y répondit, se faufilant entre elles pour retrouver la sienne. Elles se câlinèrent avec douceur, et Bill se sentit aux anges, trouvant presque le baiser tendre. Ses doigts se coulèrent entre les tresses de Tom et il les serra faiblement, alors qu'il enroulait sa langue autour de la sienne. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette bouche chaude contre la sienne. Il s'entendit gémir lorsque que Tom suça sa langue, et ce dernier contint un sourire.

Un temps infini lui sembla s'écoulait, et la bouche de Tom se décolla de la sienne. Il pantela un instant avec de souffler.

« C'était pour quoi ça ? »

« Pour te dire bonjour, beauté » chuchota l'aîné contre ses lèvres, et il fut ravi de voir Bill rougir encore davantage, ses yeux brillants alors qu'il le dévisageait intensément.

Tom se redressa finalement, et s'empêcha de sourire de fierté. Il lui semblait bien que Bill était amoureux de lui, au moins un peu, et il pensa qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une bonne idée de fin.

A aucun moment, la pensée qu'il était un salaud ne lui traversa l'esprit.

[…]

Tom patientait dans un café de centre-ville, ses doigts tapotant sur la surface lisse de la table alors qu'il guettait la porte d'entrée des yeux. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fête, et Bill et lui avaient convenu de se retrouver dans ce café. Gros changement d'habitude, étant donné qu'auparavant c'était toujours en boite qu'ils se voyaient. La silhouette de Bill se dessina dans l'encadrement et il lui fit un signe de main pour qu'il le rejoigne. L'androgyne se dirigea vers lui de sa démarche féminine, avant de lui claquer un bisou sonore sur sa joue et de la saluer.

«Salut » répondit simplement Tom en le regardant s'installer en cliquetis de bracelets.

Il ne l'avait pas ré-embrassé depuis ce jour-là, même s'il ne pouvait nier que, quelque part, ça lui avait plu, et Bill se comportait de la manière la plus normale (normale pour Bill) qui soit. Mais Tom commençait à bien le connaître, peut être même à lire en lui, et certains de ses gestes ou paroles le trahissait.

Bill aimait la compagnie de Tom, et il ne se lassait pas de le côtoyer tous les jours depuis un mois. En réalité, quelque chose en Tom le mettait en confiance, et il se surprenait à lui confier des parties de lui qu'il dévoilait rarement à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis si peu de temps. Mais Tom l'incitait à la confidence, il n'avait toujours pas su définir pourquoi, et il sentait toujours plus léger après lui avoir parlé, et ce depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, c'était étrange, il en était tombé amoureux sans le vouloir, sans même le savoir, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

Son instinct lui disait que c'était une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, et son instinct ne le trompait pratiquement jamais. (En réalité, Andreas prétendrait l'exact contraire, mais Bill était trop têtu pour le reconnaitre)

« Comment tu vas ? » s'enquit-il alors que le serveur leur apportait les deux cafés que Tom avait commandés un peu plus tôt.

« Bien, à part que j'ai croisé mon premier petit ami en venant, l'homme de toutes mes premières fois, et ça m'a un peu chamboulé » C'était un mensonge, mais Tom n'en était plus à un près.

Bill l'interrogea du regard.

« Disons que la rupture avait été difficile »

« Oh, ça arrive » répondit simplement Bill, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« Et toi ? » demanda Tom.

« Moi ? »

« Ça s'est passé comment, j'veux dire, ta première fois ? »

Les joues de Bill rosirent et il pencha son regard vers son café qu'il était en train de touiller, soufflant un bon coup avant de se lancer.

« J'avais à peine 16 ans, et mon copain en avait deux de plus » commença-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il racontait toujours tout à Tom. « C'était un bel enfoiré mais je ne le savais pas encore » rit-il, faussement, les yeux toujours rivés sur ce qu'il faisait, inconscient du regard inquisiteur que son interlocuteur portait sur lui, étudiant toutes ses réactions.

Et il raconta ce qu'il n'avait raconté qu'à peu de personnes, car il en avait en partie honte. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir honteux face à Tom, c'était comme ça.

[…]

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et Bill tournait en rond dans son appartement, où il avait invité Tom, et cela faisait des heures qu'il stressait pour une raison inconnue. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna enfin, et il s'y précipita, avant de se stopper brutalement, jetant un coup d'œil au miroir pour réajuster ses cheveux et vérifier son maquillage.

Puis il ouvrit enfin la porte et sauta au cou de Tom qui le réceptionna comme il put, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

« Tu m'as manqué » déclara Bill avant de le relâcher pour le laisser pénétrer dans l'appartement. « Bienvenue chez moi ! » l'accueillit-il en sautillant.

« Euh, merci »

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il en tapant des mains.

« Euh, ouais »

Bill se comportait comme une vraie boule de nerf, et Tom ne savait comment réagir, alors qu'il le suivait en direction du salon. Bill l'enjoignit à s'assoir sur le canapé, et il disparut dans la cuisine pour revenir presque aussitôt, deux cocas à la main qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il prit place à ses côtés, leurs cuisses se touchant, et il tourna son visage vers celui de Tom, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Il y eut un blanc, une tension presque tangible planant dans l'air, puis Bill craqua.

« Putain, j'en peux plus ! »

« De quoi ? » s'étonna Tom.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter le moindre mot qu'il se faisait plaquer contre le canapé, un Bill à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

« De ça. »

Bill pressa ses lèvres insatiables contre celles de Tom, les embrassant furieusement avant de mordiller ce piercing labial qui le narguait tant. Passée la surprise, Tom le laissa faire, entrouvrant la bouche pour y permette l'accès à la langue de Bill, qui ne se fit pas prier. Ce dernier fit rouler la boule de son piercing sur le palais de Tom, avant d'aspirer sa langue entre ses propres lèvres. Les mains du plus âgé plongèrent dans les dreads qui lui chatouillaient les épaules, et les tira trop fort lorsque le baiser se fit encore plus pressant et plus avide, extirpant un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir à Bill qui s'appliqua à l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Les lèvres se déconnectèrent, et Bill fit glisser les siennes le long de la gorge de Tom, léchant toute la peau qu'il lui était possible d'atteindre.

« Tu me rends dingue » grogna Bill, avant de s'appliquer à mordiller sa peau.

Tom faufila ses mains sous son t-shirt, le faisant frissonner, et titillant ses tétons du bout des pouces, surpris et ravi à la fois de découvrir l'anneau de métal qui en ornait un.

Comment avait-il pu faire pour ne pas le voir avant ?

Son excitation augmenta d'un cran, alors que Bill se redressait, pour le fixer intensément, une lueur prédatrice au fond des pupilles. Puis, sans mot dire, il recula sur le sofa, et sa tête disparut sous le large t-shirt de Tom.

« Bill ? »

Tom sentit une main baisser vivement son boxer, une autre s'enrouler à la base de son sexe déjà dur, et il crut mourir lorsqu'une petite bille de métal roula contre la fente.

« Putain » gémit-il, alors que Bill suçotait son gland entre ses lèvres, glissant sa langue partout où il le pouvait. Celle-ci glissa le long de sa verge en une trainée humide, avant de se perdre quelque part sur ses testicules qu'elle titilla doucement.

Tom n'en put plus et retira son haut, laissant apparaitre la chevelure sombre de Bill à sa vue. Il frémit lorsqu'il vit distinctement la bouche de ce dernier s'enrouler autour de son sexe, avant de le prendre le plus profondément possible. Puis elle fit le chemin en sens inverse, avant d'entamer un vas-et-viens lent et frustrant. Tom écarta davantage ses cuisses, et se cambra lorsqu'un long frisson le parcourut. Bill était brûlant, humide, et incroyablement bon.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait de sexuel, et il savait déjà qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Bill adorait le goût de Tom dans sa bouche, la façon dont son sexe pulsait contre sa langue, et ne put retenir un gémissement, sa bouche vibrant autour de Tom, lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir qui le fit gémir à son tour. Bill aimait ça, et il accéléra la cadence, rendant son amant complètement fou. Ils sentaient tout deux la montée de plaisir en Tom, et Bill creusa ses joues au maximum pour accentuer le contact contre la peau de Tom. Ses mains bloquèrent ses hanches à plat sur le canapé, alors qu'il le sentait frémir à n'en plus finir.

Tom vint finalement en Bill, qui lécha jusqu'au dernières coulées de sperme sur son gland. Il suça le sexe une dernière fois avant de se résoudre à l'abandonner. Il rhabilla Tom et revint placer son visage au niveau du sien, qu'il couvrit de baisers papillons. Son propre sexe était douloureux et à l'étroit dans son slim, et il lâcha un grognement lorsque Tom pressa sa paume de main contre son entrejambe.

« Je crois que quelqu'un est excité » se moqua-t-il.

« Mais en bon gentleman tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

En guise de réponse, Tom inversa leurs positions, allongeant Bill sous lui.

« Bien sûr que non »

Il entreprit de déboutonner son jean qu'il retira bien vite, avant de libérer le pénis de sa prison de tissu. Bill soupira de soulagement, avant de se tortiller, impatient. Il ne lui en fallait plus beaucoup pour jouir, la fellation qu'il venait d'offrir à Tom l'ayant largement excité.

Ce dernier replia les jambes de Bill, ses pieds à plat sur le sofa, et écarta ses cuisses au maximum, l'exposant dans sa plus stricte intimité. Bill rougit violemment, et suça sans se poser de question les doigts que Tom glissait entre ses lèvres, alors que la deuxième main de l'aîné caressait lentement son sexe dur.

Et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le réaliser, Tom insinua d'un coup sec un doigt en lui, le faisant s'arquer sous l'effet du plaisir. Il pivota son doigt à l'intérieur de lui, et le plia subitement, heurtant de plein fouet le point le plus sensible de Bill qui cria son prénom. Il réitéra l'expérience à plusieurs reprises, le baisant expertement avec son doigt, et Bill se libéra déjà dans sa main, pantelant et gémissant à n'en plus finir.

« Bordel » souffla-t-il alors que Tom se relevait du canapé, et essuyait sa main avec un mouchoir.

« Tu peux le dire » finit-il par dire, et il se saisit d'un des deux verres sur la table basse, le buvant tranquillement.

Bill se rhabilla convenablement, et lui jeta un regard contrit.

« Désolé. »

« Hum ? »

« De t'avoir sauté dessus »explicita-t-il.

« Oh, y a vraiment, vraiment pas de mal » rit Tom en se rasseyant à ses côtés.

[…]

« Bill, dis-moi, t'es amoureux de Tom, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Andreas, à brule pourpoint, alors qu'ils étaient tout deux accoudés à une table en terrasse d'un café. Bill s'étouffa avec le fumée de cigarette qu'il venait d'aspirer, avant de répondre, les larmes aux yeux à force d'avoir toussé.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

Ce jour-là, cela faisait deux mois que Bill et Tom se connaissaient, et il ne s'était plus rien passé de sexuel entre eux, au grand dam de Bill. D'ailleurs il s'était empressé de téléphoner à Andreas pour lui raconter à peine Tom parti. Il était déjà allé une fois chez Tom, mais c'était tout.

« Parce que ça crève les yeux, et je suis déçu que tu ne me l'ais pas dit plus tôt »

Bill soupira.

« J'ai rien dit parce que je me doute que tu vas encore me faire la morale et me dire que je m'attache trop vite, et cetera, et cetera… »

« Hum, ouais, je te l'aurais sûrement reproché, mais ça n'empêche rien. »

« Désolé, okay ? » souffla-t-il, avant de rajouter « De toute façon ça ne mène à rien, j'ai toujours l'impression que Tom met cette espèce de distance entre nous, et je ne sais pas comment l'atteindre. »

Andreas secoua la tête « Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir. T'es quelqu'un d'adorable, quand tu ne parles pas que de cul, tu sais »

Bill lui sourit, reconnaissant. « J'espère »

« Bref, moi faut que je file, on se voit demain, » lui lança son meilleur ami en se relevant.

Ils se dirent au revoir, et Bill se retrouva seul. Ça ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème, il aimait la solitude, par moment, et il sortit un magazine de mode de son sac.

Alors qu'il lisait tranquillement, il sentit un regard insistant peser sur lui. Agacé, il releva les yeux de son magazine, et regarda s'approcher une femme d'une trentaine d'année, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger » commença-t-elle « Mais, voyez-vous, je lisais ce journal. »

Elle désigna celui qu'elle tenait dans la main, avant de le poser ouvert sur la table, face à lui.

« Et je trouve que…enfin, sans vouloir paraitre cinglée ou quoi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réagir quand je vous ai vu. Vous ressemblez beaucoup au personnage de ce roman. »

« Vraiment, ce serait surprenant » rit-il, et la femme sembla se détendre « Je vais jeter un coup d'œil pour voir. Asseyez-vous, » l'invita-t-il.

« Vous vous appelez comment ? » osa-t-elle demander

« Bill, pourquoi ? Et vous ?»

« Oh ! Vous portez le même nom que le personnage, c'est un signe. Je m'appelle Christine»

Bill lui sourit gentiment, avant de commencer la lecture, intrigué malgré lui.

Son sourire fana lorsqu'il eut terminé la première page, il blanchit carrément à la deuxième et la troisième le fit trembler. Ne tenant plus, il arrêta de lire.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit Christine, inquiète en le voyant pâlir à vue d'œil.

« Un putain de problème oui, » s'énerva-t-il « Qui a écrit ça, bordel ? C'est exactement une partie de ma vie qui est racontée, j'y crois pas, c'est pas possible ! »

Son interlocutrice ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de dire « L'auteur doit être indiqué à la fin, regardez »

Bill s'exécuta, et il crut mourir quand ses yeux lurent « Tom Kaulitz ».

« L'enfoiré ! »

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Oh oui, et il va le sentir passer, croyez. Excusez, est-ce que vous avez les autres numéros ? »

« Bien sûr, chez moi. Je peux vous les passer si vous voulez, j'habite juste à côté » proposa-t-elle et il acquiesça.

Il s'empressa de régler sa consommation au bar avant de la suivre, cherchant à garder son calme.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence pesant. Après quelques minutes, ils atteignirent une petite maison, et Christine le fit patienter dans le hall tandis qu'elle allait chercher les journaux. Elle revint avec une pile assez imposante, et Bill écarquilla des yeux.

« Autant ?! »

« Il en parait un par jour, ça va vite » répondit simplement la femme tout en mettant les journaux dans un sachet, avant de lui tendre. « Tenez, et désolée pour tout »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute » la rassura-t-il, avant de s'excuser et de partir.

[…]

Un verre d'alcool dans une main, un journal dans l'autre, Bill s'apprêtait à commencer sa lecture, tout en essayant de conserver un minimum de sang froid. Il avait presque hurlé lorsqu'il avait compris que la première publication datait de seulement deux jours après sa rencontre avec Tom. Il souffla un bon coup, et commença le premier chapitre.

Plus il lisait, plus il réalisait à quel point l'histoire était véridique. Une grande majorité de ce qui était relaté était vraiment arrivé, et l'autre partie aurait très bien pu se passer. Tom l'avait très bien cerné, et il serra fortement des poings à cette constatation. Il l'avait bien utilisé, et Bill se sentit pire que trahi. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Tom s'intéressait tant à son passé, et à lui, et savoir que c'était juste par intérêt pour son roman le rendit fou de rage. Andreas avait raison, il n'était vraiment qu'une bonne poire à qui on pouvait tout faire croire, et des larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues.

Il se sentit exposé aux yeux du monde, comme mis à nu, et il détestait cette sensation, savoir qu'un nombre incalculable de personnes connaissaient une grande partie de sa vie intime le mettait vraiment mal, et ses sanglots se firent plus forts, floutant sa vision. Il arrêta de lire au vingtième chapitre, n'en pouvant vraiment plus, et ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur ce que Tom avait été raconter.

Il se releva du canapé sur lequel il était assis, et, tenant toujours un des journaux à la main, il sortit en trombe de son appartement.

[…]

Tom se prélassait sur le canapé, regardant une quelconque stupidité à la télévision, lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit plusieurs fois. Il ne savait pas qui était cet impatient, mais ça avait le don de l'exaspérer.

Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte, et il se sentit immédiatement poussé en arrière, avant de se prendre un journal en pleine figure.

« Toi ! » hurla Bill, presque hystérique « Comment as-tu pu ? »

Tom jeta un coup d'œil au journal, et comprit qu'il était dans une merde noire.

« Comment as tu pu seulement oser ? » continua Bill, alors qu'il plaquait Tom contre un mur « T'avais pas le droit ! C'est MA vie ! Tu t'es servi de moi ! Tu n'es qu'un putain de connard égoïste et manipulateur ! »

« Bill… »

« TA GUEULE ! Tu penses qu'à ta gueule, pas un seul instant t'as pensé au mal que ça pourrait me faire ? »

Bill le fixait d'un regard noir, pressant son corps contre celui de Tom.

« Je te déteste putain ! Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des enculés ? »

« Bill… »

« Mais tais-toi ! T'as aucune excuse alors essaye même pas de l'ouvrir ! » cria-t-il « Et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé, jamais ! Tu m'as menti, tu m'as trahi, je comprends pas comment on peut juste penser à faire ça ! C'est de la violation de vie privée ! C'est dégueulasse !»

« Bill… »

« Arrête avec tes « Bill » moi aussi je sais le faire ! Tooom ! Tooom ! »

Bill se sentit soudainement poussé à son tour contre le mur, le corps de Tom pressé contre le sien.

« Lâche-moi ! » se débattit-il. « enlève tes sales pattes de moi »

« Excuse-moi, » chuchota doucement l'écrivain.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! » répliqua Bill avec un regard noir.

« Non je voulais dire, excuse-moi pour ça »

Et il l'embrassa brutalement, ses mains s'agrippant à la taille de Bill qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il tenta de le repousser, posant ses mains à plat sur son torse, mais la prise de Tom se fit plus forte, et sa langue força l'accès à sa bouche. Bill ne put s'empêcher de gémir, l'attraction que Tom exerçait sur lui était trop forte, et il répondit ardemment au baiser, enivré par tout le désir qu'il faisait passer à travers lui.

La bouche de Tom se décolla de la sienne et il grogna.

« Je te hais toujours.»

« Je sais. »

Et le baiser reprit, plus profond, plus passionné, et Bill enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Tom, agrippant ses tresses. Les doigts de Tom soulevèrent son t-shirt et parcoururent son torse, lui envoyant des dizaines de frissons dans tout le corps.

Bill mordit sa lèvre et Tom griffa son ventre.

« Connard ! »

« Je sais. »

Tom lui retira son haut et il recula de quelques pas, Bill toujours accroché à son corps et à ses lèvres. Il le fit basculer à même le sol, l'allongeant contre le plancher, avant de retirer son propre haut.

« T'es un bel enculé, tu sais. »

« Oui. »

Ils se défièrent du regard durant un long moment, avant de littéralement se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ils roulèrent sur un mètre, s'embrassant à n'en plus finir, férocement, extériorisant leur désir l'un pour l'autre retenu depuis de trop longues semaines. Ils s'immobilisèrent, Bill à califourchon sur Tom, et il se pencha sur lui, recouvrant son torse de baisers. Il n'était jamais rassasié de sa peau, et il la mordit juste au dessus du nombril, faisant pester Tom. Il sourit sadiquement, relevant son regard vers le sien avant de le mordre à nouveau, laissant une marque sur son ventre.

Tom inversa brusquement leur position, écrasant Bill sous son poids, et il connecta à nouveau leurs lèvres, les faisant tout deux gémir, alors qu'il débouclait dans le même temps la ceinture de Bill. Il déboutonna son pantalon à l'aveuglette avant de se redresser et de tirer violemment sur le tissu. Le dos de Bill se râpa contre le plancher, et il se releva, poussant Tom pour le faire basculer en arrière.

« Enfoiré ! »

Il lui retira vivement ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements, avant d'enlever lui-même son boxer. Il avait trop envie de Tom, là, maintenant, pour y aller en douceur. Il était trop en colère pour ça, d'ailleurs, et il serra fortement le sexe dressé de son amant dans sa main, le faisant glapir de douleur, avant d'y appliquer un va-et-vient rapide.

« Putain, Bill ! »

Il ralentit ses mouvements de plus en plus, frustrant Tom au plus haut point, avant de relâcher complètement sa prise. Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de Tom, et le fusilla des yeux.

« T'es qu'un putain de connard chanceux » lui lança-t-il alors qu'il agrippait sa main, l'amenant à sa bouche pour en sucer les doigts un par un, enroulant sensuellement sa langue autour d'eux sous les yeux noircis de désir de Tom.

Ce dernier le retourna hâtivement, son dos heurtant le sol en un « boum », et il récolta un nouveau regard noir de la part de Bill. Il lui répondit par un sourire fier, avant d'écarter largement ses cuisses, sur lesquelles il fit glisser ses mains, pinça la chair par endroit. Bill se vengea en tirant une nouvelle fois sur ses tresses, et Tom le pénétra sèchement de deux doigts en retour. Il les écarta, testant l'élasticité de l'intérieur brûlant de Bill, et il n'eut plus qu'une hâte, celle d'être en lui. Il exécuta plusieurs vas-et-viens en lui, prenant soin d'éviter son point G pour le frustrer, et Bill se tortilla bientôt, en quémandant plus, bien plus.

Tom acheva de préparer Bill, et il se plaça entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta encore, repoussant ses genoux. Il se positionna correctement contre son intimité, plaqua une main à gauche du visage de Bill, l'autre agrippant sa cuisse, et celui-ci enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Puis, il s'insinua d'un coup en lui, lui tirant un cri. Bill haleta, cherchant à chasser la douleur, et lorsque que Tom se retira pour se renfoncer en lui, tapant en plein dans sa prostate, il n'y pensa plus. Les coups de reins de Tom se firent, dès le début, rapides et presque brutaux, son bassin claquant contre celui de Bill alors qu'il le prenait sauvagement. Bill ressentait un mélange de douleur et de plaisir mélangé, et il adorait ça, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis.

Son dos frottait contre le parquet à chaque entrée de Tom en lui, et il se cambra à l'extrême lorsque ce dernier enroula une main autour de son sexe, le masturbant vivement. Le plaisir l'assaillait de toute part, et il gémit longuement. Tom crut presque jouir lorsque que l'anus de Bill se resserra autour de lui, délicieusement étroit, et il accentua encore la cadence de ses vas-et-viens. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, et Tom lâcha le sexe de Bill alors qu'il se courbait pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Bill pouvait ressentir Tom dans toutes les parcelles de son corps, et ses ongles se plantèrent dans son dos, le griffant légèrement quand celui-ci le pénétra encore plus violemment, s'enfonçant au plus profond de lui. L'adrénaline ruisselait dans ses veines et les seules informations qui parvenaient encore à son cerveau était 'Tom' 'Tom' et encore 'Tom'. Ce dernier n'était pas dans un meilleur état, sentant ses membres trembler et gémissant sans cesse, et il lui semblait qu'il était vraiment proche de jouir.

Il se retira complètement de Bill, avant de le re-pénétrer avec violence, le faisant avancer de plusieurs centimètres et érafler sa peau jusqu'au sang.

Bill hurla alors qu'il se sentait propulsé loin, bien loin, dans un univers empli de plaisir pur, avant de retrouver le contrôle de son corps et de jouir en un râle. Les doigts de Tom se crispèrent sur ses épaules tandis que Bill vibrait autour de lui, l'entrainant dans son orgasme et le faisant venir à son tour. Il s'écrasa sur son corps, et dévora sa gorge de baisers, incapable de calmer son ardeur. Bill le laissa faire, essoufflé, le cœur battant à une vitesse sur dimensionnée, avant de se souvenir nettement de la raison pour laquelle il était venu.

« Je te déteste, » affirma-t-il, et Tom releva son visage vers le sien.

« Tu ne m'as pas pardonné ? »

Bill ouvrit de grands yeux, et le repoussa brusquement.

« Tu crois qu'il suffit de me baiser pour que je pardonne ? T'es encore plus grave que ce que je pensais. »

Il se leva brusquement, partant à la recherchant de ses vêtements qu'il s'empressa de revêtir.

« Bill, excuse-moi »

« J'appelle pas ça des excuses, Tom. Et tu m'as encore pris pour un con. Putain je sais même pas si t'as vraiment conscience de ce dont t'es coupable. »

Bill tourna les talons, et s'éloigna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit. Sans se retourner, il déclara

« Merci quand même pour l'orgasme », avant de partir définitivement de l'appartement, laissant un Tom pantois derrière lui.

[…]

« Il a QUOI ? » hurla Andreas, alors que Bill se roulait en boule sur le lit « Comment a-t-il osé ? »

« Laisse Andreas, je commence à avoir l'habitude, après tout. T'avais raison, je me suis encore fais avoir » déclara Bill d'un ton morne

L'autre jeune homme se figea, avant s'asseoir à côté de Bill, le serrant contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, je lui ai fais confiance, aussi. Et ne dis pas ça, tu es juste trop bien pour eux, et beaucoup trop bien pour Tom, » tenta-t-il de le réconforter.

Bill soupira longuement, cachant son visage contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Andy, tu sais très bien que je l'aime, » chuchota Bill, rougissant.

« Après ce que t'as appris, vraiment ? » désespéra Andreas.

« Je crois bien que oui. »

« Bill… »

« Tu sais très bien que je choisis toujours les mauvais ! » s'exclama Bill en se redressant « Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? » Une larme coula sur sa joue et il l'essuya vivement.

« Non Bill. Mais tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Je sais pas, je sais vraiment pas. Mais, je t'ai pas dit… » Il hésita, avant d'avouer « On a couché ensemble »

« Quoi ? Quand ? » S'écria Andreas.

« Tout à l'heure, quand je suis allé le voir. Je l'engueulais, et puis, il m'a embrassé, et j'ai complètement perdu pieds. C'était assez… brutal mais, bon, terriblement bon. »

Ce fut au tour du blond de soupirer, avant de secouer la tête, souriant « Tu changeras jamais, dès que du sexe entre dans l'équation… »

« Si seulement il n'y avait que du sexe, je saurais gérer Andy, mais y a plus que ça » souffla Bill.

« Je sais. Au fait, il habite où ce Tom ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, juste une petite visite de courtoisie »

« Andy ! » le réprimanda Bill.

« T'en fais pas, je vais pas le taper non plus ! »

Bill sourit avant de lui noter l'adresse sur son portable.

« Fais pas de bêtises ! »

« Jamais ! » rit Andreas, avant de proposer « On regarde un film stupide pour se changer les idées ? »

« Va pour moi »

[…]

Tom était tout sauf bien réveillé, alors qu'il touillait machinalement son café en re-songeant aux événements de la veille. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle fin. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant à quel point Bill avait été chaud contre lui, et fut troublé par la sonnette d'entrée. Il pesta, et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant prudemment cette fois.

Andreas se tenait sur le seuil, et, encore une fois, il se dit qu'il allait passer un très mauvais moment. Il sut que son instinct ne le trompait pas lorsqu'il reçut un coup de poing en plein ventre, le rendant sans souffle.

« Désolé » s'excusa Andreas « Je n'étais pas sensé faire ça, mais je n'ai pas résisté »

« Tu veux quoi ? » le défia Tom et Andreas secoua la tête.

« Parler. J'avoue, j'ai comme projet de te faire réaliser à quel point tu es un connard. Donc, assieds -toi, et écoute-moi. Et ne proteste pas ! » Rajouta-t-il alors que Tom ouvrait la bouche.

« Tu vois, je me rappelle très bien, la dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontré, t'avoir dit que Bill n'appréciait pas qu'on étale sa vie privée et, de quoi je me rends compte ? Que tu ne t'es pas gêné pour le faire, et que tu m'as délibérément menti ! Bordel, je sais pas comment j'ai pu croire que tu pouvais être une bonne personne. Dis-moi, ça fait quoi de faire du mal aux autres ? »

« Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire de mal, pas volontairement, je ne pouvais pas savoir ! »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu pouvais pas savoir ? Mon dieu quel idiot, non seulement ça parait logique que personne n'apprécierait une telle chose, et ensuite, tu connais Bill presque autant que moi maintenant ! Il t'a tout raconté, tout confié, même des choses des plus intimes. Et toi tu t'es empressé de les utiliser pour ton roman de merde, mais peut être que si tu t'étais vraiment intéressé à Bill en tant que personne et non en tant que personnage, tu te serais rendu compte du mal que t'étais en train de faire ! Oui, j'ai lu tout ce que t'as écrit, et crois-moi, t'es vraiment un type égoïste.

Tu connais Mike ? Oui forcément, suis-je bête tu en as parlé ! Le premier copain de Bill, qui a lui aussi trouvé ça fun de dévoiler sa vie plus qu'intime, en faisant circuler des photos de lui nu dans son lycée !

Et Axel, qui a été raconté à tout le monde à quel point Bill pouvait être une salope au lit ?

Et Karl, qui est sorti avec lui pour un putain de pari et qui l'a ridiculisé devant tout le lycée ?

Et Hugo, qui le trompait avec n'importe qui ? Et Matt, et Kurt ? » Énuméra Andreas

« Pourquoi tu me parles d'eux ? »

« Mais putain ! Tu comprends pas ? Comment tu as pu parler dans ton roman, et faire comprendre à quel point ils avaient blessé Bill, et faire quand même de même ? Bordel, tu savais que tous les mecs dont il est tombé amoureux l'ont trahis, et à quel point ça lui faisait mal.

Tu savais qu'il ne voulait plus autant s'attacher, parce qu'il avait peur que ça se reproduise encore.

Et toi, tu l'as regardé s'attacher à toi, tu l'as regardé tomber amoureux de toi, je sais que tu l'as deviné, et tu t'es quand même empressé de faire comme tous les autres et de trahir sa confiance ?

Tu sais quoi, tu es le pire d'entre eux, et pourtant Bill t'aime, et crois-moi, tu ne le mérites vraiment pas ! »

« Je voulais pas » fit pitoyablement Tom.

« Oh, la ferme ! Tu as soigneusement analysé le passé de Bill pour ton personnage imaginaire, mais pour celui de la vraie, tu n'en as strictement rien à foutre ! Parce que tu avais toutes les cartes en main, et tu as joué comme une vraie merde. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir et Tom se sentit vraiment mal.

« J'en ai marre Tom, marre d'être celui qui finit de toute façon par le ramasser à la petite cuillère, et pour une fois que je pensais qu'il n'était pas tombé sur un sale type, je découvre que si »

« Je ne suis un sale type, bordel ! »

« Il serait temps que tu comprennes que tu as agis comme tel. Et je te déconseille d'aller voir Bill avant d'avoir, enfin, reconnu tes torts ! Maintenant, si tu permets, je me tire, j'ai un Bill à la maison que je n'ai pas envie de laisser seul, après le mal que toi, tu lui as fais. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il quitta l'appartement, laissant Tom seul face à la réflexion.

[…]

Assis face à son ordinateur, devant une page blanche, Tom ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable.

Il devait écrire, boucler le roman mais, étonnement, il n'y arrivait plus. La culpabilité avait finalement reprit ses droits, et ses pensées ne cessaient de se diriger vers Bill.

Comme à son habitude, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire à cette heure-là, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas purement intéressé, non, il s'inquiétait vraiment de savoir comment Bill pouvait se sentir.

L'avait-il blessé ? Lui en voulait-il énormément ?

Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui depuis une semaine, sept longues journées qu'il avait passé à écrire péniblement de nouveaux chapitres. Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien sans Bill, son inspiration s'étant presque envolée, et il devait se forcer pour réussir à sortir quelque chose de potable

L'aimait-il toujours ?

D'après ce que lui avait dit Andreas, il avait vu juste sur ce point, Bill était bien tombé amoureux de lui. Mais cela avait-il duré, ou Bill le haïssait-il maintenant ?

Il se surprit à penser qu'il ne voulait pas que Bill le déteste. Au contraire, il voulait qu'il continue de l'aimer, malgré le mal qu'il lui avait. Cela lui paraissait impossible, lui-même n'avait aucune idée de comment il réagirait face à une telle situation.

Mal, probablement, et il se sentit encore plus dégouté de la trahison qu'il avait fait subir à Bill.

Lui-même n'arrivait pas comprendre comment il avait pu continuer sur cette lancée pendant plusieurs semaines, alors qu'il savait très bien que Bill ne le supporterait pas. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était un homme bien, visiblement, il s'était trompé. Il s'était bien rendu compte de la manière avec laquelle il avait manipulé et utilisé Bill, sans aucun remord.

« Bordel » jura-t-il alors qu'il commençait à taper sur son clavier.

Mettre Bill en scène alors qu'il lui manquait terriblement était difficile.

Il voulait revoir son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, et même écouter son bavardage incessant. Il avait, sans le savoir, pris goût à sa présence, à sa joie de vivre, et à toutes ces petites choses qui le caractérisaient et qui le rendait adorable.

Et il regrettait, amèrement, alors que sa seule envie était de serrer Bill entre ses bras et de le supplier de le pardonner.

[…]

Les jours passèrent, lentement, et Bill n'avait pas cherché à revoir Tom. Il en avait envie, mais il ne voulait pas être celui qui ferait le premier pas, et surtout pas tant que Tom ne lui aurait pas fais d'excuses. En attendant, il broyait du noir, il n'était même pas sortit en boite, ni allé à aucune fête. Les seules personnes qu'il avait vues étaient Andreas, et sa mère. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir durant ce laps de temps, et il envisageait de reprendre des études plus sérieusement pour l'année qui arrivait, et de mener un train de vie plus sain.

Il soupira, et délaissa sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Il avait tellement envie de voir Tom.

Le pire était qu'il ne savait pas si ce dernier avait la moindre envie de le revoir, après il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il avait fini de publier le dernier chapitre la veille, Bill l'avait même lu, et ça l'avait fait sourire de voir que Tom lui avait donné une fin plus heureuse que celle qu'il connaissait, le casant avec un dénommé Tomas.

Était-ce un message dissimulé ? Il se plaisait à le croire. Sa fureur envers Tom s'était éteinte durant les deux semaines écoulées, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une désagréable sensation de trahison, mais il saurait composer avec, il avait l'habitude.

Et, au fond de lui, cet espoir que Tom revienne vers lui, qu'il s'excuse que Bill lui pardonne, et qu'ils fêtent ça en faisant l'amour passionnément.

Bill grogna, il était visiblement déjà en manque de sexe, cependant il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Non, il avait juste la tête à penser à Tom.

[…]

Tom se tenait droit sur le seuil, hésitant.

Bill lui manquait énormément, cela avait empiré chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente presque déprimé. Il avait eu un mal fou à terminer son roman, mais maintenant, il était près.

Il était venu s'excuser, auprès d'un Bill qu'il mourait terriblement d'envie de voir, et il s'était préparé à tous les accueils possibles.

Il souffla un bon coup, avant d'appuyer franchement sur la sonnette. Il entendit distinctement des pas se rapprocher, et sentit une boule d'angoisse serrer sa gorge lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Tom » Bill semblait plus que surpris, et Tom lui dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Il lui paraissait encore plus éblouissant qu'à l'ordinaire, peut être était ce du au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas contemplé depuis deux semaines, mais il le trouvait véritablement sublime.

« J'ai apporté des fleurs » déclara Tom en lui tendant le bouquet qu'il tenait dans sa main, se sentant stupide. Il ne savait déjà plus de quelle espèce elles étaient, mais il les trouvait jolies.

« Oh, je suppose que ça t'autorise à entrer » dit simplement Bill, avant de s'éloigner dans l'appartement à la recherche d'un vase.

Tom le suivit timidement, et le regarda placer les fleurs dans le récipient.

« Merci, elles sont très jolies »

« Pas autant que toi » pensa Tom à voix haute, et Bill se tourna vers lui.

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu es magnifique Bill. De l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur »

Bill rosit, flatté par le compliment et envouté par le regard adorateur que Tom lui lançait.

« Je suis venu pour m'excuser. Je sais que j'ai agis comme un connard, j'ai été un égoïste, je me suis servi de toi, et je t'ai fait mal » déclara Tom sincèrement, en regard Bill dans les yeux « Et je sais que je ne peux pas réparer le mal que j'ai fais, et que j'ai perdu ta confiance mais, je suis extrêmement désolé et, pardonne-moi, s'il te plait. Tu m'as affreusement manqué, et je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi. Et, encore une fois, j'ai vraiment été un abruti fini »

« Oh, Tomi » s'exclama Bill avant de l'enlacer fermement, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou.

« Je pourrais t'engueuler, mais je crois qu'Andy l'a fait pour nous deux. Et je t'ai déjà pardonné, je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir »

« Bill, merci » chuchota Tom en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui « Je ne te mérite pas, Andreas a raison, tu es trop parfait. »

« Laisse-moi décider qui j'estime me mériter. Tom. »

Bill plaça son visage face à celui de Tom, ses yeux se perdants dans les siens et leurs nez se frôlant. Il posa son front contre celui de Tom, avant de murmurer.

« Je crois que tu le sais déjà, mais, je t'aime, Tom »

« Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux ne le savait mais, il me semble bien que moi aussi »

Bill ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Tom rougissait à vue à d'œil. Dissimulant sa gêne, il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Bill, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, faisant passer à travers le baiser tous les sentiments nouveaux qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les yeux de Bill étaient brillants de larmes, et Tom le serra une nouvelle fois contre lui.

Bill prit sa main dans la sienne, et l'entraina à l'étage, dans sa chambre, où ils firent l'amour, amoureusement et tendrement cette fois.

Réconciliation sur l'oreiller, en quelque sorte, comme il y en aurait encore tant d'autres dans leur vie de couple.

[…]

« Non, il n'y aura pas de suite, David, laisse tomber, » s'exaspéra Tom « Oui c'est ça, on en reparlera » lança-t-il avant de raccrocher, énervé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon cœur ? » s'enquit Bill qui surgissait de nulle part et enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser au creux de son cou.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de l'appartement de Bill, que Tom avait investi deux semaines auparavant. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et tout semblait pour le mieux, malgré quelques hauts et bas similaires à tous ceux des couples habituels. Bill avait été accepté dans une école de stylisme, tout en s'étant finalement inscrit à des cours de chants, comme il avait toujours voulu le faire.

Tom, lui, travaillait toujours pour David, tout en ayant repris les études de journalisme qu'il avait interrompues quelques années auparavant.

« David dit que les lecteurs n'arrêtent pas de réclamer une suite d'un de mes romans. Le tien » précisa-t-il « Et il ne veut rien entendre quand je lui dis de lâcher l'affaire. »

« Tu devrais le faire, ça pourrait être drôle » proposa tranquillement Bill.

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Je pensais que tu n'avais pas vraiment apprécié la dernière fois»

« Mais là t'as mon accord, et à condition que tu ne racontes pas notre vie en intégralité comme tu l'as fais avec la mienne. Et tu verras, tu devras te mettre en scène aussi, ça sera drôle ! »

« Tu sais que t'es vraiment quelqu'un de spécial ? » soupira Tom.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes » rit Bill, avant de reprendre sur sa lancée « J'ai plein d'idées, je pourrais t'aider ! Tiens par exemple, tu pourrais nous faire nous marier ! »

« C'est une proposition ? » demanda Tom en se tournant vers son petit ami.

« Non, c'est un peu tôt, mais je t'autorise à garder cette idée dans un coin de ta tête » Bill lui sourit innocemment, et Tom ne put retenir un rire.

« Je n'y manquerais pas »

« J'espère bien. En tout cas, accepte, je t'aiderai à trouver l'inspiration »

« Comme toujours » remarqua Tom.

Bill haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et son amant lui adressa un sourire tendre.

« Tu seras toujours ma source d'inspiration, Bill »

L'interpellé l'embrassa chastement, ravi, et Tom lui souffla un « Je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille.

Bill agrippa le poignet de son amoureux et le poussa sur le lit, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches.

« Alors, viens-là que je t'inspire »

Fin

_**Demande :**__  
__"C'est l'histoire de Tom un écrivain de 25 ans peu connu qui ne trouve pas d'idée de scénario, un soir il fait la rencontre de Bill dans une boite. Il découvre un Bill déjanté qui entretient une vie de débauche (alcool, sexe, fêtes...). Il commence à discuter et Tom s'intéresse de plus en plus à lui parce qu'il lui inspire un personnage, il n'a aucun sentiment, et cherche à le connaître pour comprendre sa vie. Dans un journal peu à peu il écrit une histoire retraçant la vie de Bill (un chapitre est publié chaque jour), au fur et à mesure dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il est totalement subjugué par Bill et qu'il ne vit plus qu'à travers son récit et lui. Un jour Bill tombe sur une publication de Tom, rapidement il fait le rapprochement."__  
_


End file.
